


Constant Hunger Waiting

by Bentrumors



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: Forcing a smile, he said, “You must be starving.  I know you don’t take care of yourself when--”“Magnus,”  Alec cut in roughly,  “I told you to stay in bed.”“Oh, I wasn’t going back to sleep.  No point wasting a beautiful day lying around.”Alec scoffed, stopping just short of rolling his eyes.  “Since when?”“Hush,” Magnus chided.  He forced himself to soldier on, gesturing at the table with a crisp napkin swan.  “Here I made you breakfast to start the day off right.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Constant Hunger Waiting

Magnus woke when the mattress shifted. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the early morning light and he saw Alec sitting shirtless on the edge of the bed, pulling off his boots. Magnus reached out and lazily stroked Alec’s warm skin. He felt Alec relax under his touch, tense muscles loosening as Magnus lovingly traced each rune. 

“This is a pleasant surprise,” he said, his voice sleep rough and low. Alec wasn’t expected home for another day. 

Alec twisted around to smile at him. He leaned down and kissed Magnus. “I didn’t mean to wake you up this early.” 

Magnus sat up, chasing Alec’s mouth. “You know I don’t mind, Alexander. I would have been disappointed if you didn’t wake me.” Magnus kissed him again and Alec pressed him back into the mattress. 

Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, holding him close when Alec’s hand settled possessively on Magnus’ bare hip and his mouth moved down Magnus’ throat. Magnus hummed encouragingly and they both worked on removing Alec’s pants until anything further was interrupted by Alec’s phone. 

It was small consolation that Alec looked just as frustrated by it when they parted. He pressed an apologetic kiss to Magnus’ shoulder and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. “I won’t be long.” Alec kissed Magnus one more time, punctuating it with, “stay here,” before he left the room. 

Despite the simmering heat in his gut, Magnus was relaxed and happy and drifting off a few moments later. He woke again when he heard Alec start the shower. The situation at work must not have been completely resolved if Alec was leaving again. Magnus sighed at the ceiling and tamped down his disappointment but a few thwarted fantasies still flitted through his mind. Pulling on his sleep pants and a robe, he headed to the kitchen. 

In a few minutes he was putting the finishing touches on the breakfast table as Alec reappeared. His skin was flushed and still damp from the shower. All of it was on display except for the delicious bits under the towel around his waist and Magnus grudgingly admitted it was for the best if he wasn’t going to get a taste. He tore his eyes away from the raised outline of Alec’s half-hard cock and focused on the napkins. It was petty but he was glad he wasn’t the only one feeling slighted. 

Forcing a smile, he said, “You must be starving. I know you don’t take care of yourself when--” 

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec cut in roughly, “I told you to stay in bed.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t going back to sleep. No point wasting a beautiful day lying around.” 

Alec scoffed, stopping just short of rolling his eyes. “Since when?” 

“Hush,” Magnus chided. He forced himself to soldier on, gesturing at the table with a crisp napkin swan. “Here I made you some breakfast to start the day off right.” 

Alec eyed the napkin skeptically and then the table. “This looks great, but can you--you know,” Alec waggled his fingers over the table, “put it on hold?” 

Magnus bit back a sigh. “Alright. At least let me pack you a little something to go while you get dressed.” 

“Magnus, I’m not going anywhere,” Alec said impatiently. “I was planning to spend the day in bed with my husband.” 

“Oh, well. I thought.” Magnus tossed the swan napkin aside and glided toward Alec. “You were in the shower and--” 

Alec took a step back when Magnus reached for him. “I just took a shower so you can fuck me.” 

“Alexander, you know how much I enjoy showers,” Magnus pouted, “I would’ve helped.”

“You could’ve joined me.” 

“What if I had?” Magnus asked coyly, happy to follow as Alec continued to back up to the bedroom. 

“You’d already be fucking me.” Alec dropped the towel and Magnus watched Alec’s delectable ass walk back to the bedroom. Alec hesitated at the doorway when he realized Magnus hadn’t taken another step. “Magnus, come on!” 

The spell broken, Magnus cleared the table with a wave of magic and obediently followed. He was going to spread Alec out and take him apart. He loved slowly working Alec open with his tongue and fingers until he was begging for more. 

Instead what he found was Alec on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, already open and slick and devastatingly beautiful. 

Alec looked over his shoulder and Magnus could only imagine the naked hunger Alec could see on his face. It made Alec’s cheeks pink and he muttered, “Take your time.”

“You said all day,” Magnus reminded him, cock throbbing. 

He stripped off his robe and pants and moved behind Alec. Cupping Alec’s ass in his hands, he spread him obscenely wide just to exploit Alec’s obvious vulnerability. Alec’s blush spread over his shoulders and he swore unintelligibly into the nest of blankets he’d clutched to his chest. 

Magnus whispered a spell and swiped lube over his cock. The same slick fingers teased Alec’s hole and tested his readiness before Magnus gave in and lined himself up. Alec twisted the sheets in his fists and pushed back greedily as Magnus worked his cock up Alec’s ass. Magnus clutched Alec’s hips hard enough to bruise when the tight furl of muscle clenched hard around him before loosening. 

Magnus pushed forward another inch. “That’s it, sweetheart, open up for me.” 

“More,” Alec choked out, hips squirming away and back again, a desperate counter movement to Magnus’ steady push deeper. When Magnus bottomed out, Alec groaned and grasped at his hip, holding him there. “Fuck, Magnus.” 

“I’ve got you.” Magnus pushed Alec’s chest to the mattress. “Give me your hands.”

“Yes, yes, hold me--” Alec crossed his arms behind his back and Magnus pinned them there, using them as leverage to fuck Alec with short hard thrusts that punched a string of guttural moans from him. All he could do was take it. 

“Harder--” Alec gasped. 

Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s shoulders, pulling Alec onto his cock and pounding into him. Alec’s cries turned into high breathy whines and he shoved a hand underneath his belly to jerk off. Magnus grit his teeth and bore down, willing himself to hold back until he felt Alec let go, his hole milking Magnus through his own orgasm as they came together. 

“That was quick,” Alec panted, but Magnus knew it wasn’t a complaint. 

Magnus kissed the corner of his mouth. “I don’t think I would have lasted that long if you’d been gone another day.” 

Before his legs gave out, Magnus pressed another kiss to Alec’s sweaty hairline and gently withdrew. Alec hissed a little at the sudden emptiness before crawling to the top of the bed and collapsing against the pillows. Well-fucked and filthy with Magnus’ come smeared between his thighs, he opened his arms and Magnus let himself be pulled down on top of his husband. Alec’s legs opened for him and Magnus nudged his still hard cock under Alec’s balls and rocked his hips. The slick slide of his cock dragging over Alec’s sensitized skin made Alec shiver. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed against Alec’s jaw, “you are a gift beyond imaging.” 

“You talk too much,” Alec said, pulling Magnus in.


End file.
